This invention relates to an apparatus which is used to assist individuals in breathing after tracheotomy surgery, and, more particularly, to tubing used in connection with such apparatus.
At present, many individuals who have had tracheotomy surgery require assistance in breathing. Such assistance may be temporary or permanent depending on the individual's condition. In either event, apparatus used to assist breathing should be portable, safe and easy to use.